


Band of Gold

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't much really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band of Gold

It wasn't much, really. Just a simple gold band that shone brightly even under the dim light in their shared apartment. But it was enough. It didn't need to be more right now with both of them in school and working at night on opposite ends of town. They got moments together, but never enough, so it helped to have the ring to look at when she was busy missing him. 

And she missed him terribly right now. Even living in the same apartment, they hadn't spent any real time together in days. Her classes started so early and his shift had changed lately so that he now worked late, so all she'd seen of him was a flip of red hair on the pillow and a few texts on her phone. He was thinking of her, they said, his Masako.

She bore a little resentment toward him for making her such a _girl_ sometimes, but not enough for it to become a burden. She didn't have the body to go around in mini-skirts and bikinis anyway, but Mitani didn't seem to mind. She'd grown into her looks in her own mind since middle school, but she had retained a little extra weight around the hips and a certain overall broadness about her proprotions, but it didn't keep her boyfriend, well fiancé now, from treating her like a princess.

Kaneko still wasn't certain how they had managed to find any equality in their relatonship. But it had happened and it was there now. She suspected that Mitani's shift hadn't actually changed and that he was working a few hours extra in late-night construction or something (the excess dirt on his clothes told her it wasn't just working at the convenience store) to make extra money, though whether for an actual wedding ring for her or for a small honeymoon or something, she didn't know. If he was willing to put in the effort for it, she was willing to allow it of him just because she did trust him. 

He was good with money, really. Between them, they had no real debts, and they'd learned to budget so that they were able to put a tiny bit away in savings each month after all of the bills were paid. It meant not going out a lot even when they did have time, but neither of them had the need to be among tons of people anyway. 

They'd be married in winter and she would probably spend a while getting used to the idea of it. She'd always tried to be such a strong woman, but only with him did she show her soft underbelly as it were. Years ago, he hadn't been afraid to go for the kill if he felt cornered and they had each harbored hurt feelings at times over the years because it was so easy to go beyond teasing, but the fact that she felt comfortable both teasing him and being teased had told her that it was more than just a schoolgirl crush.

The ring caught the light again and she smiled and twisted it on her finger. It had been cold when he had slipped it on her finger that first time, but it had warmed quickly enough, and she'd only taken it off a few times since then while making dinner. 

Mitani was supposed to be coming home early tonight, so she'd make something special for dinner that would be ready when he got there... Maybe something they could eat while sitting on the couch and catching up on things. They'd watch a movie on TV or play a game or maybe just talk, and that would be enough. 

It didn't take much for them, really, as long as they had each other.


End file.
